


Tony Stark

by Skellyagogo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female reader insert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo





	Tony Stark

"Tony... please... don't. After everything we've been through?" I couldn't believe what he was doing, the amused smug look in his eyes as he sat across from me in the lounge, the only thing separating us was this stupid coffee table I clutched onto like a lifeline.

"Y/n," he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, a frown clung to the edges of his lips. "You knew this was coming," he spoke so softly as if he wasn't hurting me.

"But Tony!" I cried out, the fear was soaking through me, how could he be so cruel.

"But nothing!" His voice raised, those chocolate brown eyes watched me in pain, at least he felt like shit for what he was about to do. My breath hitched, it felt like my heart had skipped a beat.

"Tony, please! Why... why me? I thought... I thought you loved me?" The wave of emotions running through me, the anger coursing through my veins.

"You knew what you signed up for when this started, you knew this could happen." He growled, his eyes flickered towards the rest of the team seated uncomfortably around the room.

"That's stone cold Tony," Sam retorted in a hushed tone.

"Of all the people you could have done that to!? You heartless monster!" Peter cried out, I could feel his hand resting on my shoulder showing support.

"Y/n, I love you, don't ever doubt that, but you've left me no choice." Tony looked down at his hands, a glimmer of regret washed over him over what he was about to do.

'It'd hurt but she'd get over it, wouldn't she?' he thought to himself.

"You don't love me if you did you wouldn't be doing this!" I wanted to yell, to get up and walk away but I couldn't. I sat staring at him, tears brimming the edges of my eyes, but he was right. I knew this could happen, I just didn't want to believe it.

"I have no other choice Y/n, believe me. It has to be done, it has to end. This has gone on for far too long, it's not fun anymore. I don't get the same enjoyment I used to." His words silenced the room, the tension was so thick in the room it was hard to breathe.

"Please... Tony please I'm begging you... don't... I'll do anything... please don't," but my protests were fruitless, he just shook his head frowning. He had such a forlorn look on his face, it hurt him to even do this that much I could see.

"I'm sorry Kitten, but I have to." He couldn't look me in the eyes anymore, instead, he stared at his hands.

A shaky hand of his moved towards the center of the coffee table, his whole arm trembled in dread. He dropped a single card on the table, I couldn't help but stare at it in horror and disgust. Me!? Why me, why in the hell did that have to happen to me. I couldn't take my eyes off that life-changing card, he pulled his hand away slowly and let out an uncomfortable cough clearing his throat.

"Uno." I could hear the faint smugness in his voice in that single word.

"I hate you, Tony," I growled at the +4 card staring at me from the table.

"I won fair and square and now I can get back to work," he laughed pushing himself up off the couch ready to spend the rest of his night in the lab. He walked passed me, stopping to flash that signature smile of his. He leaned over leaving a quick kiss on my cheek before swaggering out of the room leaving me stunned but smiling.

*********

"Boss, there's conflict brewing in the media room," F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out. Tony let out a sigh and dropped his tools stalking out of the lab, he'd only been in there for two hours.

He could hear Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin playing in the media room and a muffled argument when he arrived. He stood back taking in the scene before him. Y/n looked as if she was either going to or coming back from the gym wearing a pair of black yoga pants, a sports bra, and a tank top. He couldn't help but chomp on the inside of his cheek seeing her curves. She stood a few feet away from Peter, obviously pissed off about something the way her shoulders rose and fell.

"It sounds the same, exactly the same," Peter laughed.

"What the shit Parker!" Y/n bellowed. I could see her hands raised in the air shaking in frustration.

"They do!" He laughed and shouted back. His eyes squinted and took a step back. I could only imagine the look she had in her eyes to make the kid do that.

"They do NOT sound the damned same!" She howled in frustration, in her hand held the remote to the stereo system. AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill blared through the speakers, the grin of approval spread across my face. Damned if she didn't have great taste. "That is NOT the same sound." Peter just laughed, she shrieked and stomped passed me out of the room.

"Do I really wanna know?" I mused glancing at Peter.

"We were listening to some music and all I said was Led Zeppelin and AC/DC were the same thing," Peter shook his head in confusion, women were still a mystery to him and now music was added to that list.

I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my hands on my face, I couldn't believe this kid. This is the kid I took under my wing, tried everything I could to protect and there he was disappointing me to no end with that comparison. I could hear Y/n drudging back into the room with a broom in her hand and a scary look in her eyes, she turned and winked at me before advancing on Peter.

"I'll show you the same." She ran after him with the broom but he launched himself up towards the ceiling clinging upside down.

"Help Mr. Stark, do something," his eyes wide in terror, I had to stifle a laugh. Y/n would never hurt the kid, she teased him like he was her own little brother.

"Oh come on Pete, I'm only treating you the same as I would any other spider. You're the same thing, right?!" She smirked trying to bat at him with the bristled end of the broom making him scurry away. "AC/DC and Led Zeppelin are NOT the fucking same, say it!"

"No, I can't," Peter screeched laughing, backing himself into the corner of the ceiling.

"Say it and I won't fucking squish you!" She giggled maniacally.

I stood back and watched amused by the whole thing. She was heaven and hell rolled into one, her laughter made me grin and I couldn't believe she was all mine. It was all fun and games, she really wasn't going to do anything to the kid but Rogers had to ruin it all by stomping in the room.

"What in the world is going on here?" He looked around seeing Peter on the ceiling, Y/n batting at him with the broom and me dying laughing at the whole situation.

"Stay the fuck out of this Cap," she smirked in his direction. "Petey boy's gonna crack, he can't stay up there all damned night." Peter was laughing sticking his tongue out at Y/n.

"You curse too much Y/n, it's not ladylike," Rogers was trying to be the stern authority figure he felt we all needed around here. Y/n spun around on her heels and dropped the broom, her hands on her hips, and a look in her eyes reserved for those that well... should have just stayed quiet. I've been on the receiving end of that look too many times.

"Bitch you breathe too fucking much shut the fuck up! You know Steve if you ever acted your age you'd die, now shut the fuck up and leave us alone!" Her face was too precious, the twitch of her eyes as she glared, the snarky little curl of her lips as she grinned at him. I lost it laughing seeing the look on Roger's face, it was too much.

"Alright, come on Kitten. You can squish the Spider kid later, let's go to the lab before you make Steve's head explode," I chuckled walking towards her trying to lead her out of the room.

"Lighten up Steve, Peter and I were only playing around," she laughed winking at Peter as he jumped back on the carpet. She turned around sharply and pointed a finger in his direction. "But I swear to all that is holy if you say anything about Pink Floyd sounding the same as AC/DC or Zeppelin the gloves are off." Peter laughed nervously and disappeared out of the room.

"Come on Mrs. Stark before you give the old man a heart attack," I smirked tugging her along.


End file.
